


Undertale One-shots

by Asterxsk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, i dont know what to put, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterxsk/pseuds/Asterxsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of oneshots for Undertale</p><p>Fun Fact: I mispelled oneshots for oneshits</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if I do somethibg wrong, it's my first time writing here. :>
> 
> My tumblr is here, if you need anything or just want to say hi: http://asterxsk.tumblr.com/

  *Just to be letting you know, in this book I'll make any kind of one-shot with any gender so...  
*Maybe when I have no idea what to write, I'll ask for requests.  
*That's all.


	2. Flowey x Child!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if this flower can be scary and bad i'm still gonna write some for him.
> 
> My tumblr is here, if you need anything or just want to say hi: http://asterxsk.tumblr.com/

 

 Your P.O.V

Your eyes blinked open. You sat up in your bed and looked outside your window, the sun was barely rising, you guessed. The blinds covering the sun made it hard to see but soft light seeped through it. You quietly started making your way off your bed and grabbed your jacket. You heard a soft groan from the left of you and turned your head, your little sibling rubbing their eyes with their left hand while supporting their body on the bed with their right.

"Sissy, where are you going?" They asked.

"Shh Frisk! I'm just going to see my friend, don't tell mom and dad okay? Please?" You put your hands together and raise them to your mouth.

"Mmm ok... come back soon..." And with that Frisk flopped back on their bed and drifted back to sleep. You smile and leave the room, it's really easy to put Frisk back to sleep when they're already drowsy. You walk through the corridor and down the stairs. Something was in your hand and you took care to not drop it. You open the front door and close it after taking a few steps onto the pavement, only looking back to see if any of the lights in the house had turned on. They hadn't and you turned your head back around and dashed through the gates, clutching the item close to your chest.

Mt. Ebott wasn't too far away just a ten minute walk from your house but, you weren't walking. You ran as fast as you could. You passed some nearby houses before crossing a bridge over a river and catching sight of the faintest outline of the mountain. Your little feet were begging to stop but you didn't let them as you sped up, the mountain becoming much more visible. Once you got to Mt. Ebott your legs gave in and you fell to your knees, now sitting on the ground with your legs bent the opposite directions. You were panting and gasped for _big_ breaths of air when you heard a small voice ringing in your ears.

"Howdy (Y/N)!" You looked up and saw your friend, Flowey the Flower. Yes I said flower. "Whatcha doin here so early? We usually meet in the afternoon.. Or when the sun's halfway in the sky." His face was a questioning one (?) and you took in another breath of air, the fresh air felt good in your lungs, it was absolutely addicting.

"Here! " You softly shouted as you shoved the item in front of Flowey, disregarding his question, and tightly shut your eyes. You waited for the sound of the paper ripping apart but nothing happened.

"Uh, little help here? " Your (e/c) eyes opened and saw the gift sitting there, not touched at all. Your eyes followed the ground and up to Flowey.

"Oh. "You rapidly ripped the paper apart and pushed it even closer to him.

"...It's a box...? "You shook your head no and pulled the top off. Inside the box was a bracelet, a leather one, and it had the words,' Best Friends ' on it. You didn't see his reaction, you didn't know if he even had one. He stayed silent, not muttering a single word. You had started to worry. 'What if he doesn't like it?' You questioned mentally. Shadows were casted over his eyes (???) and you raised your hand, ready to pull the gift back and apologize but something had fell to the ground. The sun had made it shine, water dripped from his eyes (WTF) and were blank. Well not really, you couldn't tell what emotion his eyes held in them. Your eyes widened.

" Oh my goodness! Flowey are you okay? " You asked frantically. The corners of his mouth turned and created a smile (I'm done, I quit) and looked you directly in the eye.

" Y-Yeah, I'm fine... just... Thank You... " He said, so quietly that if you weren't so close, you wouldn't have heard his gratitude.

" Your welcome, wanna put it on? " You smiled, he nodded. Because he didn't have hands, you slipped it over him, it hung over his leaves. You had no idea how he was going to manage to keep it on and not let it fall, but you let the thought slide. "And one more thing..." Your face drooped down, your (H/C) locks covered most of your face and eyes. " I'm moving. " 2 simple little words had so much feeling into it.

" What? " Tears had stopped falling from his face but they remained at the bottom rims of his eyes (...).

"I'm not gonna be here anymore!" Now it was your turn to cry, your head jerked up eyes narrowed and hot, glistening tears streaming down your rosy cheeks. Flowey's face contorted in sadness and grief, he had started to yell.

" WHAT? NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE...! " He screamed, the tears started running again.

"Flowey, please calm down! As much as your upset about this, I'm as equally sad. I also found out that my parents won't take Frisk with us! He's gonna get sent to the orphanage in town, Mom said that they have mental problems." You say sadly. " I won't have anyone to talk to... " You sniffle. 'Me too. ' Flowey thinks. "I'm leaving in the afternoon so this will be my last time seeing you, I'm sorry Flowey. "

"N-No it's ok, I understand," Flowey looks down, "..." 'Flowey looks so sad...' You look up and see the sun pretty high in the sky and you return your gaze back to Flowey.

" I-I should get home now, my parents are probably awake and are looking for me. Haha... " You two weren't very talkative today. You stood up and brushed your pants, trying to go rid of some dirt that got stuck on them. Since you couldn't really hug him you just gave him a friendly wave. "Goodbye, Flowey. " You walked away, disappearing from his sight and retreated all the way back home, using the same route you took to get over here

"Goodbye... please, please don't leave me... "


End file.
